JongKey Jealous!
by Yellow Shipper
Summary: Onew pulang malam, rupanya baru bersama Luna. Reaksi JongKey.. / OnJongKey / threesome / uke!OnKey seme!Jonghyun / DLDR / WARN! fict M / SHINee by them self


Onew baru saja pulang ke dorm malam ini, setelah disuruh menghadap sang manager di gedung SM. Dan pemandangan pertama yang didapatinya saat memasuki ruang tamu cukup membuatnya _shock_, terlihat Jonghyun dan Key yang sedang berciuman panas bahkan hingga kaos yang dikenakan Key sedikit tersingkap, sementara Minho dan Taemin sedang bermain _'Winning Eleven'_ dengan seru seakan menganggap apa yang dilakukan Jonghyun dan Key itu biasa saja dan tak terlalu mengganggu. Namun, Onew tak bisa diam saja melihat ini,

"Yak! Kim Jonghyun, Kim Kibum! Hentikan perbuatan kalian! Sudah ku bilang jangan lakukan hal ini di depan Taemin!" Onew berteriak emosi.

Keempat member tampak terkejut. Apalagi Jonghyun yang segera menjauhkan wajahnya dari kegiatan 'ayo-menghisap-wajah-Key' yang sedang dilakukannya, sementara Key membenahi pakaiannya yang sedikit tersingkap.

"Hyung.. ka..kau sudah pulang" Key tampak salah tingkah dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya, sementara Jonghyun bergabung dengan Minho serta Taemin untuk bermain game, atau lebih tepatnya mengganggu kedua _maknae_ itu.

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Aku lelah, aku mau makan dulu" Onew meletakkan tas nya dan beranjak menuju dapur.

"Biar kutemani, hyung!" Jonghyun segera bangkit dan mengikuti Onew ke dapur. Onew hanya mengangguk pelan.

Di dapur, Onew segera mengambil nasi dan membuka tudung saji. Matanya segera berbinar demi menyaksikan sepiring penuh paha ayam yang montok-montok(?) siap memuaskan lapar di perutnya yang belum terisi apa-apa sejak tadi siang. Jonghyun tersenyum melihat reaksi hyungnya itu, kemudian tertawa kecil saat melihat Onew mengambil dua paha ayam sekaligus. Padahal nasinya hanya sedikit.

"Wae? Kenapa tertawa, Jjong?"

"Ani, gwaenchana. Kau lapar sekali ne hyung?!"

"Ne, lumayan juga" Onew tersenyum memamerkan gigi kelincinya. "Kau tidak makan, Jjong?"

"Ani, aku sudah makan tadi. Biar aku temani kau makan saja." Jonghyun segera menarik kursi untuk di duduki Onew, sementara dirinya sendiri duduk di hadapan Onew sembari menopang dagunya.

"Gomawo, Jjong-ah!" Onew segera duduk dan mulai memakan makanannya. Jonghyun tertawa pelan melihat cara makan Onew yang sudah seperti kuli bangunan.

"Haha, hyung makannya pelan-pelan donk!" dengan perhatian Jonghyun membersihkan sebutir nasi yang terdapat di ujung bibir hyungnya tersebut.

_BLUSH~_ Onew mengalihkan pandangannya saat dirasa wajahnya memanas. Tanpa menyadari bahwa Jonghyun tengah tersenyum setan melihat hyungnya _blushing._

"Gomawo, Jonghyun~" Onew menundukkan kepalanya dan meneruskan makannya. Kali ini lebih _relax_.

"Yeobo~!" suara Key menggelegar memasuki dapur. Tersenyum saat menyaksikan dua hyung kesayangannya tengah duduk berhadapan.

"Siapa yang kau panggil yeobo? Aku atau Jonghyun?" Onew menyahut.

"Hihi, kalian berdua" Key mengambil tempat di antara Onew dan Jonghyun, kemudian mengecup pipi kedua kekasihnya itu bergantian.

"Kau tadi ngapain saja hyung? Lama sekali." Key bergelayut manja di lengan Onew.

"Kau berlebihan Key, Onew hyung hanya pergi satu setengah jam!" Jonghyun mencubit pelan pipi Key.

"Ish, itu lama tau!" Key mempoutkan bibirnya imut, membuat Jonghyun tak sadar ingin kembali melumat bibir _cherry_ itu lagi.

"Sudahlah, tak usah berdebat. Aku tadi hanya membahas konser kita kok dengan manager hyung! Dan masalah aku lama, tadi Luna mengajakku menemaninya di dorm. Anak-anak f(x) lainnya sedang pergi meninggalkannya saat ia sedang tidur." Onew menjelaskan dengan wajah santai.

"MWO?! KAU BERSAMA LUNA?!" teriakan _bass_ Jonghyun dipadu dengan suara cempreng Key cukup membuat telinga Onew berdengung sakit.

"Isshh.. tak perlu berteriak! Kalian kenapa sih, aku hanya menemaninya kok." Onew meletakkan piringnya di tempat cuci dan mencuci tangannya yang berminyak. Sementara Key dan Jonghyun segera menghampirinya.

"Yak! Kenapa kau mau menemaninya sih?!" tanya Jonghyun. Lebih tepatnya membentak.

"Ne! Bagaimana kalau _yeoja_ genit itu melakukan hal aneh padamu" kini Key berargumen.

"Ish, kalian jangan berpikiran negatif begitu donk. Memangnya salah jika aku hanya menemaninya? Lagipula dia juga _hoobae_ kita" Onew membela diri masih dengan wajah santai. Kini ia berjalan menuju kamarnya, masih tetap diikuti Jonghyun dan Key.

"Ya salah donk! Pokoknya aku tidak mau mendengar berita kau dekat-dekat dengan yeoja itu!" Jonghyun mendorong Onew hingga Onew terduduk di kasur.

"Ne, aku juga tidak mau!" gantian Key mencubit paha Onew cukup keras.

"Yak! Kalian menyiksaku! Sudah sana keluar, aku hendak istirahat" Onew mengambil posisi berbaring dan menutupi kepalanya dengan bantal guling.

Jonghyun dan Key tampak kesal melihat Onew mengacuhkan mereka. Mereka berpandangan sedikit lama, seakan menyatukan apa yang tengah mereka pikirkan menjadi satu, sebelum kemudian menyeringai bersama. Oh, sepertinya malam ini Onew tak akan bisa beristirahat.

Perlahan Jonghyun keluar menemui Minho dan Taemin yang kini tengah menonton film horror bersama. Lebih tepatnya Minho yang serius menonton, karena Taemin daritadi hanya menutup wajahnya dengan bantal saat sang setan(?) muncul di TV dorm tersebut.

"Minho, Taemin, aku harap kalian menggunakan headset atau apapun yang dapat menutupi telinga kalian dari suara-suara di kamar Onew hyung setelah ini. Aku tak ingin Onew hyung kembali dimarahi manager saat kalian mengadu bahwa kalian tak bisa tidur karena mendengar suara-suara aneh lagi." Jonghyun berkata dengan wajah datar dan penekanan pada setiap kata-katanya. Minho dan Taemin ternganga dibuatnya.

"Ne, hyung" Minho dan Taemin hanya mengangguk patuh. Dan sadar akan situasi yang sepertinya akan 'berbahaya', Minho segera mematikan televisi dan mengajak Taemin segera tidur.

**YellowShipper©OnJongKey™**

Key keluar dari kamar mandi, setelah mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama tipis yang dapat menampilkan lekuk tubuh langsingnya. Tersenyum kecil menatap pantulan wajahnya di kaca yang sengaja menampakkan wajah seksi siap menggoda iman para _seme_. Rencananya kali ini harus berhasil, membuat Jonghyun dan Onew terangsang berat melihat aksi dan _pose_nya.

Key segera kembali menuju kamar Onew. Terlihat Jonghyun sedang memasangkan aromaterapi di kamar _leader_ mereka tersebut dan mengganti lampu kamar menjadi lampu tidur yang remang-remang.

"Jjong, aku sudah siap" Key masuk dengan langkah gemulai dan dada yang dibusungkan, membuat Jonghyun mau tak mau harus menelan salivanya dengan kasar demi menyaksikan penampilan Key saat ini.

"Wow, kau seksi, Key" Jonghyun mengunci pintu kamar Onew dan menghimpit tubuh Key ke pintu tersebut. Key mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Jonghyun, sementara Jonghyun mulai menciumi leher Key pelan, membuat Key mendesah halus.

Onew yang merasa terganggu karena bau aromaterapi merangsang penciumannya segera membuka matanya dan sangat terkejut saat melihat apa yang tengah dilakukan kedua dongsaengnya tersebut di kamarnya.

"Yak! Jonghyun, Key, lakukan itu di kamar kalian! Jangan disini!" Onew berseru panik. Apalagi melihat Key yang hanya memakai piyama tipis sehingga menampilkan kedua _nipple_nya dan _underwear_nya dibalik pakaian tersebut.

"Kau tidak mau menyaksikan kami hyung?" Jonghyun bertanya dengan suara berat sembari menarik tubuh Key sehingga kini mereka berada tepat di hadapan Onew.

"Bu..bukan tidak mau, ta..tapi.." Onew tampak gugup meneruskan kata-katanya, apalagi mendengar desahan halus Key saat Jonghyun mulai menciumi pipi namja manis itu.

"Diam dan perhatikan kami hyung.." Key berkata pelan, kemudian segera menangkup kedua pipi Jonghyun dan menyatukan bibir mereka. Onew menelan salivanya kasar.

'_Damn, mereka menggodaku!.._' Onew berkata dalam hati. Mau tak mau diperhatikannya juga permainan dewasa yang sedang berlangsung di hadapannya.

"Aahh.. Jjongie.." Key mendesah saat Jonghyun mulai menurunkan ciumannya ke leher Key dan menghisap beberapa titik sensitifnya. Jangan kira Onew tak tahu! Onew hapal betul beberapa titik sensitif Key. Jonghyun mulai mendorong tubuh ramping Key ke ranjang Onew, menidurkan tubuh sang _diva _sementara ia sendiri mulai menindihnya dan kembali melumat bibir Key dengan ganas. Key makin mendesah hebat dalam ciuman mereka. Tangannya mulai membuka kancing kemeja Jonghyun satu persatu sehingga menampilkan dada bidang ber-ABS milik Jonghyun.

_BLUSH~_ Onew mengalihkan pandangannya dari dada bidang tersebut. Tak kuat menatapnya terlalu lama, karena sepertinya Onew mulai ikut terangsang.

"Eungh... Onew hyung.. kemarilah... puaskan akuh.." Key mendesah memanggil Onew sembari menggenggam tangan kiri Onew yang kini berkeringat dingin. Sementara Jonghyun kembali menyeringai saat menyaksikan sebuah tonjolan muncul di antara kedua paha Onew. Perlahan Jonghyun bangkit dari tubuh Key, dan duduk di ujung kasur _king size_ tersebut.

"Hyung dengar, Key minta dipuaskan olehmu" Jonghyun melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Menyeringai kembali saat menyaksikan Onew menelan salivanya kasar menatap Key. Seperti seekor singa yang mengintai kijang untuk dimangsa.

"Hyung... eumpphh..." kalimat Key terpotong saat Onew benar-benar menindihnya dan melumat bibir tipisnya. Onew menghisap bibir bawah dan atas Key bergantian, kemudian menelusupkan lidahnya ke rongga mulut Key serta mengabsen semua yang ada di mulut beraroma stroberi tersebut. Manis. Onew ketagihan dengan bibir tipis itu. Tanpa menyadari bahwa Jonghyun dan Key saling bertatapan misterius.

Tiba-tiba Key mencengkeram pinggang Onew dan membalikkan posisi mereka sehingga kini Onew terbaring di kasur. Onew terkejut, sangat. Apalagi saat Jonghyun datang dan memborgol kedua tangannya di atas kepala. Onew tak dapat berkutik. Jonghyun dan Key tertawa pelan menyaksikan wajah Onew yang kini panik tampak seperti seorang gadis yang hendak dianiaya.

"Ya..yak! apa yang kalian lakukan?! Mengapa tanganku diborgol?!" Onew bertanya bingung. Namun Jonghyun dan Key nampaknya tak berniat menjawabnya. Key segera mengambil _tablet_nya dan berbaring di sisi lain kasur besar tersebut, bermain _game_. Membiarkan Jonghyun kini menikmati waktunya bersama dengan leader imut tersebut.

**YellowShipper©OnJongKey™**

"Kau semakin manis hyung" Jonghyun berbicara berat di telinga Onew, menimbulkan sensasi geli yang membuat Onew menggeliatkan tubuhnya sehingga tanpa sengaja kejantanan mereka yang sama-sama menegang menjadi bergesekan.

"Aaahh.. Jjongie, _don't tease me_.." Onew berusaha menggerakan kedua tangannya, namun tentu saja percuma.

"Tenanglah hyung, masih banyak waktu. Kita nikmati waktu kita" Jonghyun mulai menciumi wajah Onew mulai dari dahinya, kedua kelopak matanya, menggigit pelan pipi tahu namja manis tersebut, sebelum kemudian melumat pelan bibir Onew. Suara kecipak antar bibir terdengar manis tatkala Jonghyun mulai menelusupkan lidahnya memasuki rongga mulut sang leader. Menantang lidah Onew untuk _battle tongue_, yang tentu saja dimenangkan oleh Jonghyun karena Onew sudah mulai lemas menerima rangsangan darinya.

"Eungh.. Jjong.." Onew mendesah pelan saat tangan Jonghyun mulai merayap memasuki _hoodie _panjangnya dan memilin pelan _nipple_ Onew. Jonghyun mulai melancarkan aksinya dengan menggesek kejantanannya dengan kejantanan Onew yang rupanya sudah menegang dan sedikit basah dengan cairan precum. Jonghyun menurunkan celana panjang Onew dengan lututnya, kemudian perlahan tangannya masuk ke dalam _underwear_ Onew dan mengelus junior Onew pelan.

"Aah... bukah... kauh menyiksaku.. Jjongie.." Onew tak dapat menahan desahannya, disamping wajahnya yang memerah, keringat pun sudah membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Seski, menurut Jonghyun.

Jonghyun mengangguk, mulai merangkak ke bawah dan membuka kain penutup terakhir kejantanan leadernya tersebut. Jonghyun cukup tercengang menatap junior yang ukurannya hampir menyamai miliknya itu sudah tegang sempurna dengan urat-uratnya yang menonjol sempurna. Sangat menggoda iman. Namun saat Jonghyun hendak melahap junior itu..

"Yak! Jjong hyung, hentikan! Biar aku yang melakukannya." Key meletakkan tabletnya di meja kemudian segera menuju selangkangan Onew dan meraup junior Onew dalam bibir mungilnya. Onew mengerang dan mengelinjangkan badannya saat sensasi hangat memanjakan juniornya. Andai tangannya tak sedang diborgol, sudah pasti Onew akan membantu Key memaju-mundurkan kepala namja manis itu. Tak lama kemudian, Onew pun mencapai orgasme pertamanya. Cukup lama juga, sekitar tiga puluh menit Key mengoralnya di mulutnya.

"Eumh! Yak hyung, bilang-bilang donk kalo mau keluar!" Key mengomel. Wajah dan tangannya dipenuhi sperma. Onew tak menjawab, masih sibuk mengatur nafasnya sisa orgasme.

Jonghyun menatap Key dan segera mendorong namja manis itu terbaring di bawahnya. Menjilati habis sperma Onew yang tersebar di wajah dan tangan Key. Dirasa sudah habis, Jonghyun kembali bangkit dan menindih Onew.

"Rasamu manis, hyung. Sekarang saatnya ke _final_" Jonghyun berbisik lirih dan menggigit pelan telinga Onew.

"Eungh.. sesukamu, Jjong" Onew mendesah pasrah. Jonghyun menyeringai.

Jonghyun mulai membuka celana sekaligus _underwear_nya sehingga menampilkan juniornya yang lebih besar dari milik Onew yang rupanya baru setengah tegang itu. Onew berdecak. Baru setengah tegang saja sebesar itu, apalagi saat menegang sempurna nanti?! Nampaknya _hole_nya akan benar-benar dimanja kali ini. Perlahan Jonghyun mulai mengarahkan juniornya ke hole Onew tanpa pemanasan. Susah masuk awalnya, namun dengan sekali hentak, _big_ junior itu langsung masuk seluruhnya dan kebetulan tepat menabrak prostat Onew.

"AAAKKHH... JONGHYUN..~!" Onew berteriak pilu. _Hole_nya terasa sakit dan nikmat dalam waktu bersamaan. Napasnya memburu. Jonghyun benar-benar membuatnya gila lebih dari ia membuat Key gila.

"Mian hyung, aku tak sabar" Jonghyun menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan raut polos.

"Hhh.. gwaenchana.. move, Jjongie.." Onew menggerakan pinggulnya pelan, menyuruh Jonghyun segera memaju-mundurkan juniornya.

"Ne, hyung" Jonghyun mengangguk, kemudian segera memaju-mundurkan juniornya perlahan di hole hyungnya tersebut, hingga kecepatannya menjadi tak terkendali.

"Aakh.. Jjong... fasterh..." Onew terhentak ke atas dan ke bawah, sensasi nikmat ini benar-benar membuatnya nyaris kehilangan kesadaran.

"You're tight hyungieh!" Jonghyun memegang kedua pinggul ramping Onew dengan tangannya dan semakin mempercepat laju juniornya di hole Onew. Lama-lama gerakannya semakin brutal, Onew mulai meneteskan precumnya, juniornya benar-benar menegang sempurna.

"Jjongie.. akuh.. aakkhh.. mauh.. sampaiii.."

"Ber..bersama hyung.."

"Ngghh... JONGHYUN~/ONEW HYUNG~!"

Onew memuntahkan cairan keduanya ke dada dan perut Jonghyun, sementara Jonghyun menembakkan spermanya jauh dalam _hole_ Onew.

_BRUGH~_ Jonghyun ambruk dan terbaring di samping Onew. Keduanya sibuk mengatur napas masing-masing yang masih terasa berat. Peluh memenuhi tubuh keduanya.

"Wow, kalian hebat" Key menekan tombol '_stop_' di tabletnya, yang rupanya sedari tadi digunakan untuk merekam kegiatan panas kedua semenya tersebut.

"Kau mendapatkannya, Key?" Jonghyun bangkit dan menonton video yang baru saja direkam Key untuknya.

"Ne, hyung. Ini 'panas', kau tahu!" Key tersenyum gembira.

"Yeah, setelah ini mungkin giliranku merekammu dengan Onew hyung, atau Onew hyung yang merekamku denganmu" Jonghyun meremas junior Key pelan dari balik celananya.

"Eungh.. jangan berharap hyung, malam ini aku sedang tak ingin main" Key mengecup pipi Jonghyun pelan dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Yak! Kalian melupakanku! Cepat lepaskan borgol laknat ini, aku mau beristirahat." Onew menginterupsi kegiatan Key dan Jonghyun.

"Ah, mian hyung aku lupa." Jonghyun segera mengambil kunci borgol Onew yang diletakkannya di meja dan membuka gembok yang menjerat kedua tangan mulus leader SHINee tersebut.

"Ish, sekarang tanganku memerah" Onew menatap miris kedua pergelangan tangannya.

"Kau bisa menutupinya dengan apapun itu. Atau aku dan Key bisa menggandengmu di kiri dan kanan jika kau mau" Jonghyun memberi saran.

"Hhh, sudahlah tak apa. Nanti juga hilang sendiri." Onew mengambil posisi diatas bantalnya. Permainan malam ini benar-benar melelahkannya. Jonghyun mengambil selimut dan menyelimuti tubuh polos Onew.

"Jaljjayo hyung, mimpikan aku" Jonghyun mengecup bibir Onew pelan.

"Yak! Mimpikan aku juga hyung!" Key gantian mencium pipi Onew dengan brutal.

"Ish, kau menyiksanya, Kibum!" Jonghyun menjitak Key pelan.

"Ani, aku hanya mencium pipinya" Key mempoutkan bibirnya tak terima.

"Ish, sudahlah kalian cepat tidur. Besok kita ada jadwal. Dan Key, tunggu aku membalasmu." Onew berujar sebelum kemudian memejamkan matanya dan melayang menuju alam mimpi.

"Dia tampan/Dia manis" Key dan Jonghyun berucap bersamaan.

"Hey, Key, sudah sana tidur! Aku tidur disini menemani Onew hyung"

"Aniya, aku mau menemani Onew hyung juga" Key segera menyamankan diri disisi kanan Onew dan memeluk erat hyungnya itu. Tak lama ia pun ikut terbuai ke alam mimpi.

"Ck, dasar almighty" Jonghyun mengambil selimut untuknya sendiri dan berbaring di sisi kiri Onew. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk terlelap, karena ia pun cukup lelah.

**YellowShipper©OnJongKey™**

"Minho hyung, apa mereka sudah selesai?!" Taemin bertanya pada Minho dengan wajah yang memerah. Kedua tangannya memeluk boneka anjing kesayangannya dengan cukup erat.

"Entahlah Minnie, mungkin sudah." Minho tak berani menatap Taemin, wajahnya terlihat gugup.

"Apa kita harus mengadu pada manager hyung? Aku tak bisa tidur" Taemin mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Yeah, kita pikirkan itu besok. Sekarang tidurlah maknae."

**END**

**Annyeong! Saya kombek dengan FF OnJongKey :D**

**Yah, setelah beberapa waktu ini berkutat dengan tugas sekolah, akhirnya nyempetin buat bikin FF. Penghilang stres aja sih :3**

**Mian kalo FF nya cacat, gak hot, gak sesuai EYD. Author pun hanya manusia biasa yang tak luput dari dosa #ngaks +_+**

**But, buat yg udah baca mohon review yah! Kalo review mendukung, aku bikin sequel OnJongKey lagi, versi Key uke :D**

**Akhir kata, gamshahamnida ^^**

***bow***


End file.
